justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)
) |image = |game = |artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |mode = Trio |dg = / / |gc = / /Red |pictos = 127 |pc = / /Blue Chill to / /Red Berry to / /Seance |lc = (Files) |nowc = JDCKungFuPop |nogm= 5/4/5}}"Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)" ( ) by ( ) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancers P2 P2 is a boy with short black hair, a pair of black visors, a golden necklace, a black leather vest with light blue stripes, a black tank top with two orange stripes, two black bracelets on the left arm, a pair of black tight pants with golden and light blue stripes, and a pair of black shoes with golden laces. P1/P3 P1 and P3 have dark grey hair in a bun, a golden necklace, a black tank top with light blue stripes, tattoos and black bracelets on the left arm, black tight pants with a light blue triangular shape and black shoes with golden laces. The light blue and orange stripes of their clothes constantly turn yellow and red or blue and purple. Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdckungfupop coach 2 big.png|P2 Jdckungfupop coach 1 big.png|P3 jdckungfupop_coach_1.png|P1 (Updated) Jdckungfupop coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Jdckungfupop coach 1.png|P3 (Updated) Background The background is a black room with smoke and a wall composed of triangular shapes that have various animations and neon bar lamps. The floor is very animated as well, creating hexagons or triangles. In the choruses, a group of clones of P1 and P3 appear and the animations on the triangles change color to red, yellow, blue or purple; sometimes, the clones' palette turns black for the skin and the ornaments, and white for the clothes for few seconds. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3): P1 and P3 kneel down. Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Gold Moves 1 and 2 for P2): P1 and P3 look at the floor, open their arms in a diagonal pose with the right arm in an upper position and put the left leg under the right one. Meanwhile, P2 moves his hands to the right and shakes his finger as if he were playing the flute. Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2): Move your right arm from bottom to top. Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2): P2 looks at the floor while opening his arms and putting the left leg behind the right one, while P1 and P3 bend downwards and move their arms in the same direction. pose6_po_gold.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P3) mfluting_bpose3_po_gold.png|Gold Move 2 (Gold Move 1 for P2) mfluting_bpose31_po_gold.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 for P2) arm_updown4_ar_gold.png|Gold Move 4 (Gold Move 3 for P2) end_po_gold.png|Gold Move 5 (Gold Move 4 for P2) Trivia *This is the first trio routine in the Chinese series where P2's routine is recorded separately from P1 and P3's. **It is also the first trio routine structured this way where P2 has fewer Gold Moves than P1 and P3. *The coach selection poses are the same from the menu icon. *P2's armpits sometimes have a glitchy, gray hole. * In the trailer, there are three Beta pictograms, two of which are replaced by a single one in the final version; plus, this one didn't appear. * Gold Move 5 is not counted for P2, even though the pictogram has glow. However, beta pictogram did not have the glow. *The actual title of the song is The Dance Gate. Gallery Game Files Jdckungfupop_cover_generic.png|''Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)'' ( ) Jdckungfupop_cover_2x.png|''舞力全开：活力派'' cover pictos-spritekungfupop.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Kungfupop menu mod.png|''Kung Fu Pop (Speshow)'' ( ) on the menu (mod) Kungfupop coachmenu mod.png|Coach selection screen (mod) Beta Elements arm_move1_ar.png|Beta pictogram 1 arm_updown3_gh.png|Beta pictogram 2 Arm updown5 ar.png|Beta pictogram 3 fight2_pu.png|Beta pictogram 4 jump1_ju.png|Beta pictogram 5 jump3_ju.png|Beta pictogram 6 look_left_ar.png|Beta pictogram 7 marmmove1_bpose1_po_ar.png|Beta pictogram 8 marmmove2_bpose2_po_ar_sh.png|Beta pictogram 9 pose5_po.png|Beta pictogram 10 push_pose1_po_gh.png|Beta pictogram 11 push_pose3_po_gh.png|Beta pictogram 12 shoulder_updown1_gh.png|Beta pictogram 13 wave_ar_2.png|Beta pictogram 14 wave2_ar.png|Beta pictogram 15 arm_up1_ar_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 1 end_po.png|Beta Gold Move 2 (different colors and not counted as Gold Move for P2) pose6_po.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 Kungfupop beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the preview Kungfupop beta picto litte.png|A little part of another Beta pictogram in the preview mfluting_bpose3_po.png|Copy of Gold Move 2 mfluting_bpose3_po_ar_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Pictogram (notice the arrow and color scheme) wave_ar_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 1 wave2_ar_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 2 KungFuPop_Placeholder1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 KungFuPop_Placeholder2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 marmmove2_bpose2_po_ar.png|Placeholder pictogram 3 marmmove4_barmmove4_ar.png|Placeholder pictogram 4 mfluting_bpose3_po_ar.png|Placeholder pictogram 5 push_pose2_po.png|Placeholder pictogram 6 push_pose4_po.png|Placeholder pictogram 7 Videos -avex官方-羅志祥 精舞門 (MV完整版) Kung Fu Pop (Speshow) - 舞力全开：活力派 Kung Fu Pop (Speshow) - 舞力全开：活力派 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派